jspotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Franklyn
:: ::“Students of Hogwarts, faculty and friends, thank you for such a warm welcome. We’ve come to expect no less, though I assure you that we require nothing so grand." ::-Benjamin Franklyn adressing the students of Hogwarts Benjamin Amadeus Franklyn, known to the Muggle World as Benjamin Franklin, is the current Chancellor at the Alma Aleron wizarding school. He is known to Muggles as one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, and was the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts during James Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Youth and Background Franklyn was born into a Muggle family in Boston, Massachusetts in 1706. He ran away from home at age 17, seeking a new start in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. After seven years of schooling at Alma Aleron, Franklyn pursued several prestigious careers, finally becoming the Chancellor of his school. It is unknown how long he has been Chancellor, or how his running from home correlates with his time at the school. In the Wizarding World ::"Yes, I am that Benjamin Franklin. No, I didn’t actually invent electricity for the Muggles, but I did give them a small push in the right direction. Yes, I was a part of the American Continental Congress, although for obvious reasons, I was not one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. At that time, I used two different spellings of my name, only one of which was known to the Muggle world, which made it easier for me to know which correspondences to open first. Yes, I realize my face graces the American one hundred dollar bill. No, contrary to popular myth, I do not carry sheets of uncut hundreds around to snip out and sign for admirers. Yes, I am indeed quite old, and yes, this is accomplished through means of magic, although I assure you that those means are a lot more mundane and prosaic than many have assumed. Emphatically no, I am not immortal. I am a very, very old man who has aged rather well with a little help. Does that cover most of the obvious questions?" ::-Benjamin Franklyn Franklyn is generally good-natured, as well as a very powerful wizard. In the Muggle World ::"He that would live in peace and at ease, ::Must not speak all he knows, nor judge all he sees." ::-Benjamin Franklin Benjamin Franklin was one of the Founding Fathers of the United States of America. A noted polymath, Franklin was a leading author and printer, satirist, political theorist, politician, scientist, inventor, civic activist, statesman, and diplomat. As a scientist, he was a major figure in the Enlightenment and the history of physics for his discoveries and theories regarding electricity. He invented the lightning rod, bifocals, the Franklin stove, a carriage odometer, and the glass 'armonica'. He formed both the first public lending library in America and first fire department in Pennsylvania. He was an early proponent of colonial unity, and as a political writer and activist he supported the idea of an American nation. As a diplomat during the American Revolution he secured the French alliance that helped to make independence of the United States possible. Physical Appearance At his current age, Franklyn has stringy grey hair and wears square bifocal glasses. He's strongly built, rounded like a swimmer or a wrestler (not angular like a runner), short, with a large head and square, deft hands. His eyes are grey, full, and steady, and his mouth wide and humorous with a pointed upper lip. The clothing that he wears is as clean as it is plain. Trivia * Franklyn shares the wand legnth of 10 3/4 inches with another famous genius, Hermione Granger. * His wand contains phoenix feather core, which is often considered to symbolize much power. * Franklyn's patronus, the owl, is an ancient symbol of wisdom. Category:Alma Aleron Category:Characters Category:Alma Aleron staff